warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Liset
The Liset is a Landing Craft that is earned during the first story quest Vor's Prize along with the various segments for the ship. When the Liset is the player's selected Landing Craft, Air Support Charges will initiate Override, negating any lockdowns or alarms on the tileset without requiring the player to hack a console, and will also temporarily halt any countdown timers that activate during Rescue and Spy missions. Skins Liset skins can be applied to the Liset through the Equipment > Customize Landing Craft > Customize Hull option of the Main Menu. DexLisetSkin.png|Dex 6th anniversary March 27 - April 10 2019 LisetSkinRelayEvent.png|Athari Available from The Pyrus Project and Nightwave InarosLisetSkin.png|Cydonia + SWROneHellkiteLiset.png|Hellkite TennoGen LisetSkinB.png|Hima SkullLisetSkin.png|Day of the Dead Holiday Exclusive JadeLisetSkin.png|Jade XB1™ Exclusive LisetSkinKotora.png|Kotara LisetShipGrineerQueens.png|Kuva LisetSkinC.png|Kuza SWRTwoMaltzurOculusLiset.png|Maltzer Oculus TennoGen LisetSkinObsidian.png|Obsidian PS4™ Exclusive LisetSkinKaboom.png|Pahta PrimeLisetShip.png|Liset Prime Available from Prime Access PrismaLiset.png|Prisma + SWRThirteenProtegeLiset.png|Protege TennoGen SWROneQuilateLiset.png|Quilate TennoGen LisetSkinD.png|Zikha Trivia *The Liset's model was completely revamped with the release of , using a sleek, Orokin-styled vessel that replaced the simpler, angular design used beforehand. In the first segment of Vor's Prize, Captain Vor uses his Void Key to shoot down a pre-Update 14 Liset. *The Liset has a number of external flaps that conceal vectoring thrusters, which suggests it has extreme maneuverability in all directions. These flaps may possibly also function as air brakes. As of , these flaps move when the Liset is moved during loading screens. As with other Landing Craft, clicking will cause the vessel on-screen to perform an 'aerobraking maneuver', which also causes them to move backwards a little. **Thrust vectoring is an important factor in super maneuverability of modern aircraft. The Liset's use of thrust vectoring may explain its ability to barrel roll and perform multiple-axis rotation maneuvers, such as when extracting. *The overall shape of a Liset when its antennae are straight may vaguely be compared to a horseshoe crab or a sting ray. Media M6chJHa.png LisetShipTop.png LisetWithLimbo-e56456Kqhugfd13.png|Underside of the Liset, presumably showing the Limbo Warframe Liset.png|The old Liset pre-Update 14. LisetConcept.png|Concept art of the modern (new) Liset as seen in the Codex. Lisettint.png|Liset Colors LisetOld.png|The old Liset design on approach to extraction. LisetOld2.png|Old Liset on approach to extraction. LisetNew1.png|The new Liset resting on a Grineer landing pad. LisetNew2.png|New Liset taking off. LisetSquadron.png|A squadron of Lisets en route to a mission. 230410_2014-08-31_00001.png|New Liset landing on Mantle. 2015-01-10_00021.jpg|A squadron of fully painted Lisets on the loading screen. sean-bigham-sb-tenno-liset-blue-005.jpg 112_by_sbigham-dci3kwc.jpg|Unreleased Liset sean-bigham-sb-liset-003-002.jpg|Unreleased Liset sean-bigham-sb-liset-003-004.jpg|Unreleased Liset sean-bigham-sb-liset-003-003.jpg|Unreleased Liset sean-bigham-sb-liset-003-001.jpg|Unreleased Liset Sean-bigham-sb-liset-prime-001.jpg Sean-bigham-sb-liset-prime-002.jpg Sean-bigham-sb-liset-prime-003.jpg Liset concept art.png| Liset concept art Warframe Update 18 - LISET Changes Walkthrough See Also *TheLiset.com, a site to showcase the preview of Update 14. Patch History *Fixed Lisets having missing textures in the mission load in cinematics. *Tweaked Liset “sky” loading screen emissive/lighting. *The Liset's flaps now move when the Liset is moved during loading screens. *The Liset was completed revamped with a Orokin-styled vessel that replaced the older model. Also, residing as a HUB for the player in the Orbitor. }} es:Lisetde:Liset Category:Landing Craft Category:Update 14